


I Ain't Afraid of Dying

by Pimento



Series: Wayward Girls - Claire and Alex [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon, Gen, Goodbyes, Season/Series 12, bitter sweet, hints at destiel, hints at love, i like Alex and Claire, so shoot me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/pseuds/Pimento
Summary: Set after Claire and Alex leave Jodie's care and start out on their adult lives.It hints at a relationship between them, but nothing explicit... LoveitsallIneed music prompt:We Own It (Fast and Furious) - 2 Chainz, Wiz Khalifa





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purgatoan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/gifts).



> “So, you going to call your Dad?”

Eyes rolling she gave a sigh. “He’s not my Dad, Alex.”

“Sure he is. They both are.”

She flicked her long hair over her shoulder and turned her back. When she was sure Alex couldn’t see her face, she let her face twist into a soft smile of recognition. They were kinda like a set of Dads. All three of them.

“Well are you?”

“What?” she snapped, playing stupid.

“Jesus, Claire, are you gonna call them or not?”

“Not,” she said, more firmly than she had intended. “I gotta do this alone this time.” She zipped up her duffle, pausing only when she had her hand twisted firmly into the two straps.

“At least let me call Jodie. She…”

“Alone. Alex. That means without other people.”

This time it was Alex who rolled her eyes. She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. “You’ll get yourself arrested…or dead.” She blinked hard, feeling the vague sting in her eyes, and there was no point pretending it was the cold air drifting through the open window. “You don’t have to be alone, if you have to go… I could come with you.”

This time Claire didn’t hide the smile. It lit her face, as it always had, adding a youthful spark to eyes that normally seemed so much older than her years. “Alone, dumbass. You and I are on a different path.” She sighed again, and glanced round the college dorm room, the desk overflowing with term papers and text books. Laptop balanced on one corner, the half written essay on the causes and treatments of blood disorders that Alex had been intent on finishing still open.

Then she caught sight of a picture of the two of them, tucked into the edge of the mirror framed with fairy lights, and for a second her breath caught in her throat. She wasn’t afraid of dying, but this… saying goodbye… it seemed worse than dying. What would it be like, the two of them, travelling, investigating, motels and bars and the freedom of the road… Just for a moment, she let herself enjoy the fantasy, before she shut it down and locked it away with the other memories and dreams that weren’t hers for the taking. Alex was destined for a normal life, and she loved her way too much to let her throw that away.

“No way -” she smirked, hefting the duffle onto her shoulder, spinning the bone-handled knife in her palm and flicking it into her pocket. Her mannerisms so smooth and practised that for a moment Alex was reminded of Dean, “- you’d hold me back, you take way too long in the bathroom, I’d lose half the day waiting.”

“You’ll call me though, right?” her voice was wavering now. “You’ll let me know you’re OK?”

“Jeez, Alex, of course I will, they do still got telecommunications in New Mexico ya know.”

The hug caught her off-guard and she returned it awkwardly, partly because of the bag on her back, partly because it would be too easy to melt into it. She cleared her throat, and pulled herself free, hand settling on the door handle.

“Every night.” Alex wiped the back of her hand over her eyes. Aggravated with the tears that were coming too easily. “A call or a message, so I know where you are and that you’re safe.”

“Ok, Mom. I promise.”

“You don’t call I’m ringing Cas or the Winchesters or Jodie…”

Claire’s face tweaked into a smile again. “My own personal bat signal?”

“Damn straight.” Alex sniffed hard.

They stared at each other. The hunter and the college freshman. And then the door was closing. Seconds later, Alex heard the steady purr of the bike engine, it’s pitch rising as Claire rode away. She pushed the laptop shut, not feeling like working on her essay anymore. She dropped onto the bed and then she noticed the tuft of fur sticking out from under her pillow. She lifted it up, and pulled the small stuffed cat from under the bedspread, hugging it tight, she huffed, half laugh, half sob, the distant sound of someone’s music drifting through the open window.

...I'm ride or die material... One life to live so here we go...This moment we own it...


End file.
